Olvídate de las idols y mejor diseñemos
by MykUniverse
Summary: En el entrenamiento Kotori ha estado distraída ¿Acaso ha viajado a otro universo?


Antes que nada la imagen de la historia es para que puedan imaginar la apariencia de los personajes pero esta imagen pertenece a OtakuFan IdolLoverl la cual podrán encontrar en youtube (recomiendo que se suscriban :D)

* * *

Hoy es un día muy caluroso, aun así, el equipo de muse ha decidido seguir ensayando para no perder el ritmo, pero cierta chica con el cabello grisáceo ha estado fallando en algunos pasos ¿Qué le estará pasando?

_-1, 2, 3, giro, 4, 5, 6, salto…..y si…_

* * *

_Viernes en la mañana_

_-_Buenos días Kotori

-Buenos días Umi-kun, ¿Has estado esperando por mucho tiempo?

-En realidad no, solo unos 15 minutos.

-Lo siento, casi se me olvida mi cuaderno de química por lo que tuve que regresar.

-…

-Espero no ser una molestia.

-Claro que no a mí me gusta acompañarte a la escuela.

Se detienen en una esquina. Siguen en un silencio cómodo.

-¡Kotori-chan!, ¡Umi! ¡Hola!

-Buenos días. Honoka-kun

-¡Hey! ¡Llegas tarde!

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esperando?

-Acabamos de llegar.

-¡Ehhhh! Entonces ¿por qué me regañas?

-Por qué nosotros debemos de esperar a Kotori en la otra calle. No Kotori y yo a ti.

-Que estricto eres conmigo Umi-kuuuuun

-No me llames así

-¿No te gusta Umi-kun?

-No, tú si me puedes llamar Umi-kun, Kotoori.

Los tres chicos siguen caminando en dirección a la escuela llamada Otonokizaka una escuela que se ha dividido en dos partes, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres, pero desde hace dos años la escuela del lado de mujeres ha disminuido su población por falta de popularidad. Así que si en el siguiente año no aumenta el número de estudiantes se cerrara la escuela para el género femenino.

-Y Kotori-chan ¿cómo van con los trajes?

-Muy bien, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ha permitido que nuestro club presente los trajes en el pequeño festival que hará la escuela.

-¡Oh! Muy bien, mi Kotori-chan va a salvar la escuela.

-En realidad es gracias a ti. Si tu no me hubieras dado la idea de forma un club de diseños, presentarlos al público y con eso darle popularidad a la escuela probablemente estaríamos cerrando este año.

-¿Por mí? Jejeje Me alegra. No me gustaría que la escuela femenina de Otonokizaka cerrara.

-Oigan chicos ya hemos llegado.

-Nos vemos en la salida. (Dice Kotori despidiéndose de los dos chicos)

-¡Claro! Vamos Umi, sino corremos nos van a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Honoka! Esto es tú culpa.

* * *

_En el club_

Tres chicas se encuentran perfeccionando algunos atuendos.

-Estúpido chico, que se cree, todavía que me da un balonazo en la cara, dice que llene su balón nuevo de saliva.

-¿Qué pasa? Nico-chan.

-Nada, solo un idiota, que no sabe cómo tratar a una dama. ¿Hanayo?

-¿Sí?

-Tú tienes un amigo con el cabello naranja ¿no?

-Rin-kun ¿Acaso fue él el que te dio el balonazo?

-No, fue su ¡estúpido! Amigo, si no fuera por tu amigo, me hubiera peleado con ese pelado.

-Si….el chico con el que te ibas a pelear ¿Tenía el cabello pelirrojo?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Qué raro. Maki-kun es muy tranquilo.

-No lo creo es un ¡idiota! Mmm. Dejando a un lado ese asunto. Y tú Kotori ¿cómo te va con tus dos pretendientes?, ¿Tienes algún preferido?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-De los chicos que siempre te vienen a dejar en la entrada

-¿Ellos?...Son mis amigos de infancia.

-¿Segura? Te miran con ojos de amor.

-¡Nozomi-chan! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Llevo un rato aquí y dime ¿quién te gusta?

-No creo que ellos me vean de esa forma

-¿Cómo son? Kotori-senpai.

-Ellos son…Dos polos opuestos, mientras Umi-kun es un chico serio, tranquilo, sensible y centrado. Por otro lado, Honoka-kun es alegre, energético e ingenuo pero amable.

-Pues yo me voy por el chico energético para que quiero un chico serio (dice Nico).

-Considero que yo no podría seguirle el paso a uno energético así que me voy por el tranquilo. (Dice Hanayo).

-¿Quieren que se los presente?

-¡No!

-Y tú Nozomi-chan ¿qué prefieres?

-Yo ya tengo novio.

-¡¿Qué?! Una "vaca" como tú ya tiene ¡novio!

-Sí, "tabla" ya tengo novio. Y mejor ya no me hables, porque, no estoy tan loca como para hablar con un objeto sin mente.

-¡Mira!, ¡Nozomi!, tú la otra vez me…

-Calmadas chicas. No es momento para pelearnos, solo tenemos una semana para terminar los trajes.

-Ok. Pero sigue siendo una "tabla".

-¡Baka!

Este día va a ser muy largo

* * *

_Hora de salida…_

Kotori al momento de salir puede ver a sus dos amigos "jugando", o más bien, Honoka está abrazando de la cadera a Umi mientras esta arrodillado, por lo que Umi trata de alejarlo.

-Por favor, ¡ayúdame! Umi-kuuun.

-¡Que no me llames! Umi-kun

-Te dejare de llamar Umi-kun si me ayudas.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?

-Nooo, solo ayúdame.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?

-Honoka va a reprobar el examen de matemáticas.

-Honoka-kun ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, ¿me vas a ayudar Kotori-chan?

-Claro.

-¡Yes! ¡Vayamos a mi casa! (se levanta de inmediato y camina en dirección a su casa)

-Kotori. Lo consientes demasiado. Es un ¡flojo!

-Umi-kun ¿vas a venir?

-Sí, también voy a ir.

* * *

_Residencia Kousaka…específicamente en el cuarto de Honoka…_

Se encuentran tres chicos rodeando una mesa de centro tratando de ayudar a estudiar a uno de ellos.

-¡No te duermas! (dice Umi dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su mano).

-Ya no más (dice Honoka casi durmiéndose).

-¡Vamos Honaka-kun! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Si! (dice Kotori tratando de animar a Honoka).

-¡No llevas ni la mitad del problemario!

-Pero me duele cerebro de tanto pensar.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Resuelve este problema! Kotori y yo saldremos un momento (dice Umi levantándose junto con Kotori pero antes de salir, le dice a Honoka) y espero que cuando regresemos ya lo hayas resuelto.

-(Poniendo una mano en su pecho y agachando la cabeza mientras le contesta) ¡Si, amo!

-Idio… (Cerrando la puerta).

-No podemos ayudarlo si sigue así.

-Tenle paciencia, ya sabes que él siempre ha tenido dificultades con las matemáticas.

-Dejaría de tenerlos si se esforzara un poco más.

-Son números complejos.

-¡Son los más sencillos!

-Pero Um…

-¡Nada! ¡Le diré que si sigue así ya no obtendrá más nuestra ayuda!

-¡No espera! (Kotori trata de detener a Umi pero accidentalmente pierde el equilibrio, pero antes de que pudiera caer completamente, Umi la logra sostener de la cintura azotando su espalda contra la pared, quedando en una posición comprometedora apunto de besarse, pero este acontecimiento es interrumpido por un abrir de puerta…).

Sale un chico de una habitación, con un celular en la mano, al parecer se ve muy presionado.

-¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil hablar con una chica?! ¡Vamos! Ellas no muerden. ¿Verdad?

-Te voy a comer (Dice Kotori separándose de Umi)

-¡No juegues con eso! ¡Estoy nervioso!

-(Se abre otra puerta) ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tú súper hermano está aquí! (Agarra el celular de Yukiho) ¿Cómo la regístrate?

-Ayase Arisa.

-(Enseguida Honoka marca el número y es recibida su llamada) Hola mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka, mi hermano no es muy valiente para invitar a una chica a salir, pero él, desde hace tiempo te ha estado viendo, y cree que eres una chica muy inteligente y linda, así que, si le puedes dar una oportunidad para conocerte…

-¡No! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Deja eso! (Tratando de arrebatarle el celular pero Honoka se hecha a correr).

Aunque Yukiho hizo varios intentos por quitarle el celular, Honoka logra finalizar su llamada.

-¡Listo! ¡Tú cita está preparada para el Domingo a las tres!

(Yukiho le arrebata el celular y se va a su habitación).

-¡Hey! ¡Que grosero eres! ¡Todavía que te consigo una cita!

Umi y Kotori perciben el enojo de Yukiho.

-Si quieres yo puedo hablar con él mientras tú hablas con Honoka-kun (dice Kotori dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Yukiho).

-(Umi suspira y se dirige hacia donde esta Honoka).

* * *

-¡Vamos no están malo!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Apuesto que piensa que soy un chico patético!

-No creo, sino, no hubiera aceptado la cita.

-Eso debe ser una broma y una de mal gusto.

-Además, eres lindo.

-No estoy interesado.

-¿Eh?

-Olvidal… (Antes de poder terminar se escucha un fuerte golpe proveniente de la pared).

-Uh, creo que se están matando. Mejor ve a verlos a ellos y gracias.

Kotori soba la cabeza de Yukiho y sale de la habitación.

* * *

No era mentira… si estaban a punto de matarse, Honoka tirado en el suelo y Umi sobre él con la mano alzada a punto de darle un puñetazo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-(Umi se levanta y con ceño fruncido responde) Nada, este que solo le gusta decir estupideces… me voy a casa ¿vienes conmigo Kotori?

Kotori voltea a ver a Honoka.

-No te preocupes yo seguiré estudiando.

-Nos vemos Honoka-kun.

* * *

_Residencia Minami…_

Así fue como Kotori regreso a su casa sin saber la razón por la cual Honoka y Umi se han peleado ya que Umi se había negado a contarle, respaldándose diciendo que es un asunto sin importancia.

Suena el celular…

-Bueno

Kousaka Honoka tu amigo de infancia.

-No creo que seas tú (entre risas).

-¡Hey! si lo soy. Soy un chico realmente atractivo.

-Con más razón lo dudo.

-¡Oye! que pesada jejeje mmm

-mmmm

-Mañana vayamos al parque de diversiones.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que salir a divertirnos ¿no?

-¿Ya le preguntaste? a Umi-kun

-En realidad quiero que solo salgamos tú y yo.

-Bien. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Desde las 11:00am se fueron al parque de diversiones, cuando llegaron lo único que pudieron pensar fue en subirse a los juegos extremos, sin importarles que podrían vomitar el único desayuno que habían adquirido en la mañana. Al subir a la montaña rusa a Honoka se le ocurrió levantar los brazos junto con los de Kotori, así que en la foto del juego Kotori salió con su cara de espantada mientras la de Honoka era de felicidad.

-¡No es justo Honoka-kun! ¡Yo no quería levantar los brazos!

-¡Vamos! ¡Fue divertido!

-No lo fue. Bueno ahora vayamos a un juego más tranquilo… ¿Qué tal la rueda de la fortuna?

-No, tengo un lugar mejor.

Honoka agarra de la mano a Kotori y van hacia la salida del parque de diversiones, Kotori confundida sigue a Honoka y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos enfrente de ellos se encuentra el mar, se dirigen hacia el y comienzan a jugar con el agua hasta percatarse del atardecer.

-(Honoka extiende su brazo y abraza a Kotori mientras siguen contemplando el atardecer) ¿Te gusta Umi?

-(Kotori se sobresalta) ¿Eh?

Honoka señala el mar.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro es muy hermoso!

-Pienso lo mismo, a mí me tiene encantado y desearía…

-¿Honoka-kun?

Honoka deja de abrazar a Kotori y ahora toma sus manos.

-Me encanta estar aquí contigo.

Se miran a los ojos fijamente…

-¡Ya es tarde!

Al decir esto Honoka toma la mano de Kotori y se dirigen a la estación del tren, llevándolos de regreso a casa.

* * *

_Residencia Minami…_

Suspira Kotori, sentada en el borde de su cama, cerrando sus ojos, dice…

-Si no me hubiera visto de esa manera, le hubiera podido decir, que también… me encanta estar con él.

Suena el celular…

-Buenas noches, habla Sonoda Umi, inter-rpret-tando a Umi-kun

-Buenas noches Umi-kun ¿suced…?

-Te estuve buscando toda la mañana.

-Bueno yo…

-Lose, así que sal conmigo mañana por favor.

-¿Eh?

-¡Por favor!

-Mañana tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas telas.

-Te acompaño.

-¿Seguro? ¿No te vas a aburrir?

-Para nada, será un placer.

* * *

_En el centro comercial…_

Al entrar a la plaza, subieron al segundo piso y antes de entrar a la tienda…

-¿Quieres esperar aquí afuera Umi-kun?

-E-eh s-si cl-laro.

-No tardo.

Enseguida entra Kotori a la tienda y mientras Umi espera, se recarga en la pared y no puede evitar escuchar las "charlas" que se presentan a su alrededor.

_-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!_

_-¡Ay! ¡Que impaciente eres, estaba hablando con mi amiga de la tienda!_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Cómprame un helado!_

_-¡Espera! ¡Ahorita vamos a llegar a comer!_

_-¡Pero yo quiero un helado!_

_-¿Oye y si seguimos con esto en un lugar más privado?_

_-¡¿Dónde estás?!_

-(Umi suspira) Que fastidio.

-¡Lo siento Umi-kun! ¿Tarde mucho?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No p-para nada! ¡Es q-que! ¡La-a parej-ja! ¡Con u-un hel-lado! ¡E-en un lug-gar priv-vado!...y, y, y… ¿Y dónde están las telas?

-Mmm las telas… van a llegar más tarde.

-¿A qué hora?

-Pues… a las 6:00… creo que volveré a mi casa.

-¡N-no! ¡Es-spera! (Traga saliva) ¿T-te gus-staria ir al zool-logico?

-(Con emoción en sus ojos dice) Al zoológico.

* * *

Ya en el zoológico, hicieron un enorme recorrido, empezaron con las suricatas en donde les dieron de comer, aunque estaba prohibido darles de comer a los animales, fueron varias veces que intentaron sacarlos, si no hubiera sido por Umi, ya los hubieran sacado, siguieron hasta dar casi las 6:00, así que se fueron hacia la tienda de regalos.

-Que lastima que no haya albacas en el zoológico, por eso le dije a mamá que las integrara en la escuela.

-Con razón hay albacas en el lado femenino.

-¡Mira Umi-kun! ¡Este! ¿No crees que lindo este osito?

-Mmm nose porque a todos les gusta los osos, no son tan lindos.

-¡A mí me encantan! ¡Son tan suaves!

-En la vida real te matarían.

-¡Ay Umi-kun eres tan sensible!...pero a la vez muy duro.

-¿Y te agrada?

Kotori responde con una sonrisa, Umi se sonroja y toma el oso dirigiéndose a la caja registradora, al regresar se lo da a Kotori y dice…

-T-ten e-es par-ra ti.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias Umi-kun! (Kotori le da las gracias y le da un beso en la mejilla).

De regreso pasan al centro comercial y por ultimo Umi la va dejar a su casa.

* * *

_P.O.V de Kotori, Lunes a Jueves…_

Esta semana ha sido la más pesada de mi vida, y no es por el hecho de terminar los últimos retoques de los trajes que he hecho con mi club, si no por el ambiente que hay entre mis dos mejores amigos, se miran como si se hubieran traicionado.

No me agrada, porque a pesar de que ellos tratan de mostrarse normales frente a mí sé que no es cierto. No soy tan ingenua.

Para el colmo, varias de mis compañeras se han enfermado, y no van a poder modelar.

-¡Tengo que solucionar estos dos problemas! Primordialmente el primero… ¡Pero si supiera la causa! ¡Wuaaaaaa!

_Termina P.O.V de Kotori…_

* * *

_Viernes en la mañana…_

-¡¿Cómo que están enfermas?!

-Sí y las demás ya no quieren participar.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Tienen miedo Nico-chan.

-¡Eso es estúpido! ¡¿Qué se creen?! Voy por ellas y...

-¡Tranquila Nicochi! No nos queda de otra, nosotras vamos a tener que modelar.

-¡¿Nosotras?!

-Pero aun así nos faltarían por lo menos cinco chicas más.

-¡Alguien ayúdenos!

-¡Pechos!

-¿Pechos?

-¡Si! ¡Los chicos necesitan pechos para ser chicas! ¿No?

-(Nico cruzando los brazos dice) Sabes Nozomi, no es la única parte que necesitan para ser mujer.

-No, pero es la más necesaria.

-(Nico aún más enojada) ¡¿A dónde quieres llegar?!

-En donde tenemos un quinto integrante.

-¿Quién? (dicen todas al mismo tiempo).

-¡Mi novio! Él es capaz de vestirse como una chica con tal de salvar la escuela.

-¡¿Quién rayos es tu novio?!

-Ya lo conocerás, voy a hablarle (Nozomi se va).

-¡Honoka-kun y Umi-kun! ¡Ellos de seguro también van a ayudar! (sale corriendo Kotori).

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces le diré también a Rin-kun! (pero antes de que se fuera Hanayo, Nico la toma de la mano).

-También dile al idiota de Maki. Mientras conseguiré algunas pelucas y rellenos que de seguro nos van a funcionar.

* * *

-Chicos es un honor estar aquí con ustedes, estamos a punto de pasar a la historia, vamos a salvar a Otonokizaka, nuestra escuela… ¡Aquí vamos!

Honoka extiende su brazo.

-¡Honoka-kun! ¡Quédate quieto! Si no, no puedo reajustar las medidas del traje.

-¡Ok! ¡Quieto! (se queda tieso).

-¡No entiendo porque accedí! ¡La falda es muy corta!

-¡Nya! ¡Para mí es muy cómoda! ¡Creo que puedo dar piruetas!

-¡Ni se les ocurra! ¡No es momento de estar jugando! (dice Eli con los labios muy pintados).

-¡Nya! Pero tú si estás jugando a ser payaso.

-A ver Elichi, déjame ayudarte.

-¡Umi-kun! ¡Tienes que salir del vestidor!

-¡Me niego! ¡Esto no es parte de mí! ¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Saldré cuando sea necesario!

-Pero tengo que ponerte el maquillaje y peinarte.

-¡No! ¡Al natural! ¡Al natural!

-¡No te preocupes Kotori-chan! ¡Yo ahorita lo saco! (dice Honoka caminando como si fuera un pingüino).

-(Espero que no vuelvan a discutir).

-¡Aaah! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Sal!

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

-Que chicos tan raros (dice Maki, siente un escalofrió y voltea, se encuentra con Nico que no lo deja de mirar) ¿Qué me ves?

-¡No te estoy viendo! (porque tiene que aparecer más lindo que yo).

-Oye Nico… creo que te ves bien (dice Maki sonrojándose).

-¿Enserio lo crees?

-(Antes de que Maki pudiera contestar)- ¡Nya! ¡Claro a Maki le gustan las lolis!

-¡Par de mocosos! (se va Nico).

-(Maki le da un codazo a Rin en el estómago y le dice sarcásticamente) Gracias.

* * *

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Faltan pocos minutos para el show! ¡¿Están listos?!

-¡Si!

-¡¿Todos pueden caminar?!

-Honoka-kun, tú eres el único que caminaba chistoso.

-Jajajaja ¡Ok! ¡Estoy listo!

-Antes de empezar… ¿Ya saben el orden?

-¡Si!

-¡Entonces comencemos!

* * *

Se ha dado inicio a la pasarela, la cual se trasmitirá por internet, se darán algunos puntos de vista de algunos usuarios.

* * *

En la residencia Nishikino, dos adultos están sentados en el sillón con sus respectivas laptops.

-Querido ven a ver esto no es Maki, nuestro hijo.

En la pantalla se ve una chica pelirroja con ojos lavanda, modelando un lindo traje.

-Mmm, mientras se titule de doctor, no me importa si le gusta llevar falda.

* * *

En la residencia Kousaka se encuentran dos jóvenes.

-Me pregunto si ya habrá empezado la pasarela.

-Creo que sí.

-Que nervios, hoy mi hermano va a apoyar a su novia en este evento.

El chico enciende su laptop y empieza a buscar la página donde mostraran el evento.

-¡Mira!...

Los dos chicos se sientan a ver el espectáculo, pero al ver a dos chicas con el cabello rubio y jengibre, con ojos de color azul….

-Sabes los hermanos mayores son algo extraños.

-A veces. ¿Quieres ir?

-Sí, vayamos tengo que burlarme de él cuando lo vea.

* * *

_En la residencia Yuuki…_

Un trió de chicos se encuentra viendo el espectáculo de modelaje.

-¡Mira Erena! ¿No crees que estas chicas realmente están lindas? Especialmente esta chica de cabello café.

-¡Cierto! ¡Que guapas son! ¡Me gustaría conocer a la rubia!

-Son hombres.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo sabes?

-Por favor, Tsu-Kun, Eren-Kun llevo casi medio año travistiéndolos es obvio que puede ver algunos errores de principiante. Pero, sus diseños son buenos con el tiempo van a mejorar y serán unos grandes rivales.

-¡Es momento de ponernos el labial! (Erena y Tsubasa gritan y se ponen de pie)

-¿Hombres?

* * *

Terminando la pasarela, los nueve chicos se dirigiendo a la sala del club.

-¡Nya! ¡Estuvo increíble! ¡¿Vieron cuantos aplausos?!

-¡Si Rin-chan! Les gusto como modelaste.

-¿Nya? ¡Creo que les gusto mas Kayochi! (dice Rin mientras la abraza).

-Tal vez no fue buena idea, ahora tengo mas competencia.

-¿De que hablas Nozomi?

-¡Eh! ¿Acaso Elichi no se dio cuenta de sus nuevos admiradores? (Eli se sonroja).

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora si todos van a querer estar a lado del presidente gruñon!

-Honoka-san… ¿Quieres que te vuelva a castigar? ¿Verdad?

-¿Volverlo a castigar? (dice Kotori).

-Sí, a estos dos (señalando a Honoka y a Umi) los conozco, porque cada ves que llegan tarde a la escuela, se saltan las bardas de ella.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho! (dice Umi haciendo una reverencia y voltea a ver a Honoka esperando a que se disculpe también).

-¡Yo ya me disculpe la otra vez!

-¡Nya! ¡Tambien Umi-senpai adquirió muchos admiradores! ¡Tu también Maki!

Nico frunce el seño y Maki se sonroja mientras se agarra un mechón de su cabello.

-¡Rin! ¡Estoy seguro que estaban viendo el traje! ¡A las chicas les encanto mucho el traje!

-Pero también te estaban aplaudiendo chicos.

-¡Rin!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Kotori-chan! ¡Gracias por invitarme! (dice Honoka mientras la abraza)

-(Umi molesto retira a Honoka de los brazos de Kotori y también la abraza) ¡Gracias Kotori! ¡Te quiero!

-(Honoka aun mas molesto) ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! (dice esto retirando a Umi de los brazos de Kotori).

-¡Mira Honoka! ¡No tengo ganas de discutir contigo!

-¡Lose! ¡No hemos hablado toda esta semana!

-¡Detente!

-¡¿Acaso piensa confesarse?! (dice Hanayo).

-¡Nya! ¡Una confesión!... am ¿A quién?

-¡No es obvio Rin-kun! ¡A… Ko…ko…ko!

-Aw ¿Te acuerdas cuando me confesé? (dice Eli a Nozomi).

-Claro, te comiste mis chocolates.

-Lo lamento (dice sonrojándose).

-Mmm una confesión es algo sin importancia (dice Maki agarrando un mechón de su cabello).

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Kotori! ¡¿Qué vas hacer?!

-¡Kotori a quien vas…!

-¡Es vergonzoso! ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ¡Y-yo… y-yo! ¡No lo haré! (dice Umi)

-Tienen razón es el momento (Honoka con su mano pone, mas bien azota su mano contra su pecho… pasaron cinco segundos y por fin reacciono al golpe, retorciéndose por el dolor).

Ahora si con un porte mas serio, decide a ser su confesión a…

-¡Sal conmigo!... ¡Umi! (dice Honoka en pose de poeta)

-¡¿Qué?! (dicen todos).

-Y-yo n-no y-yo…

-Umi… me gustas desde que somos niños… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-(Umi tapándose los ojos con ambas manos dice) Y-yo…y-yo… probablem-mente… s-sí…

Todos voltean a ver a Kotori, la cual ha entrado en shock pero aun sigue viendo a sus dos amigos que están a punto de besarse, y a pocos milímetros, ellos voltean y dicen…

-¡¿Kotori-chan?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Kotori-chan?! ¡Ya hemos terminado la practica! ¡KOTORI-CHAN!

* * *

Kotori abre los ojos y ve que esta en la azotea con sus compañeras de muse las cuales están descansando.

-Kotori ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ves algo distraída? (pregunta Umi).

-¿Sucede algo? (pregunta Honoka).

-Estaba pensando que pasaría si Honoka-chan y Umi-chan fueran chicos.

El equipo restante de muse le ponen atención a Kotori.

-¿Y? (dice Umi con la cara sonrojada y Honoka con la cara confundida)

-Me gusta más el yuri.

Fin…

* * *

¡OMAKE!

_Honoka deja de abrazar a Kotori y ahora toma sus manos._

_-Me encanta estar aquí contigo._

_Se miran a los ojos fijamente…_

_-¡Honaka-kun! ¡Cuidado!_

_-¿Qu…?... ¡Aa-ahh!_

_Honaka ha sido devorado por un tiburón que salio inesperadamente del agua._

_Kotori corre lejos de la orilla del mar mientras pide auxilio… Cuando esta lo suficientemente lejos, sale Honoka del agua junto con Umi que esta vestido de tiburón…_

_-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_

_-Lo siento, estaba celoso…_

* * *

_¿Les gusto?... espero que si. El siguiente FF será un yaoi con todos los personajes ¿Qué pareja les gustaría?_

_UNICA REGLA (tampoco se aceptan tríos)_

_Por ejemplo, si un comentario llega a poner MakixNico entonces ya no puedes seleccionar HonokaxMaki o NozomixNico pero todavía puedes elegir TsubasaxHonoka o ElixNozomi y asi..._

_¿Por qué esta regla? Para que todas las parejas raras o no tan raras tengan la oportunidad de estar en el siguiente FF_

_Por último, primer comentario elige la pareja principal._

_Ok,sería todo, comentarios y sugerencias son .Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado :P_


End file.
